KKFC Conflict
T''he biggest crime of the year, if not of the history (of our community) ''- Vlad Nykytiuk The 'KKFC Conflict '(June 14, 2018-June 30, 2018) was a conflict between TFOE and 4chan-linked (presumed) trolling group KKFC (Kool Kiddo FC). A 3rd party formed by Kml, Mat and Mich was also created, but the latter 2 were part of the KKFC. The conflict started as soon as KKFC DMed Kml about Jarno and a supposed pedophile ring inside TFOE. Later, the KKFC would get Priceless and Jarno to break up - and they wouldn't come back until a few weeks later, when a prank ignited by Kml, Mat, and Mich caused them to take interest in the server again. The conflict got the original TFOE Discord server deleted and mentally affected some people on it. It also completely wiped out activity from TFOE's Discord Server, as the 2nd TFOE server gets around 10 messages per day. First act (June 14-June 16) KKFC DMs W''hat is this nigg*r pedophile shit ''- General GoldMask's first message to Kml On June 14, General GoldMask, a KKFC member, started a DM with Kml. Goldmask started talking to him about how there was a supposed pedophile ring in TFOE and how Jarno was a pedophile. While Jarno's relationship with Priceless (Jarno was over 20 and Priceless was 15) was already public, Kml was given Jarno's DeviantArt and GoldMask claimed that they had logs of Jarno talking with minors. He also compared him to Reiko, an user in 4chan and Discord who encouraged men to transition through HRT and asked for their face pics. Goldmask would also DM other people, but Kml's DM was the only notable one that gained notable traction. Kml sent the Goldmask DM screenshots to multiple people. FSM informed him that one day after the DMs, the TFOE staff chat was under fire. During this time, the Kmlx Gang server was started to be used to investigate about the situation. Among the people in the server were Fedex, Priceless, FSM, JMathias, Aen, Ceplio, etc. First KKFC Negotiations One day after the DMs, KKFC and the TFOE admins began talking. The KKFC would tell Jarno to break up with Priceless. It is unknown what methods they used to convince Jarno to do it, but blackmailing and threatening was probably utilized. Jarno and Priceless would break up, and Priceless would frequently cope about it in the newly created Kmlx Gang. The two would act quite depressed for the next days, although their break-up wouldn't go public until a few days later. Among the negotiations demands were the break-up of Priceless and Jarno and Xenodine - the Minecraft server owner who apparently had been involved in controversies regarding cryptocurrency, to be banned. However, the latter was not met due to the fact that Xenodine wasn't even in the TFOE server. Second act (June 16-June 29) Valor Hacking Incident Main article: Valor Incident Inbetween the two contacts KKFC had with TFOE, Valor attempted to hack multiple TFOE members and apparently had gotten stuff from their DMs. Valor also had a lot of information on some people, including Mat who at risk since Valor had a lot of his personal information. Mich and Kml tried to crackdown on Valor's hacking after Kml informed Mich that Valor had apparently gained information about Mich's DMs (although it is unknown how he did this - but the most possible answer is hacking). The two made gmail accounts and sent mails to Valor, threatening him that his Discord account may be deleted if he didn't stop the hacking, and that legal consequences will be met. Kml started sending multiple mails to Valor and eventually got Valor to add Kml's alt in Discord. Valor would later say he would delete his account. KKFC-Kml subconflict However - the importance of this conflict is that Kml impersonated the KKFC during this. Presumably, Mich or Mat told the KKFC about it (since they were the only 2 people who knew about Kml's blackmails to Valor, and they were KKFC members as well) and Kml was met with a KKFC DM threatening him that if he impersonates the KKFC again his parents' bank account will be deleted. Third act (June 29-June 30) Caden Alt Second KKFC Negotiations Deletion of TFOE Aftermath Category:Conflicts